Heretofore, electric switches have been used in panels for controlling electrical apparatus. The switches usually were operated by a pushbutton linear or a rotary operator, also called a selector switch operator. The pushbutton or rotary operators used included means such as springs for biasing the pushbutton or rotary operator. Contact blocks carrying the stationary and movable electrical contacts and terminals were associated with the operators.
In prior contact blocks, however, assembly of the various elements was difficult and the connection between the contact blocks and the operator and other contact blocks in tandem was less facile than in the present invention.
Moreover, in prior contact blocks the same elements could not be used to make a normally open and normally closed switch.